No needs!
by saylor
Summary: Mia? Child? Has everything gone to the dogs? Wait a minute! Ryoko has a sister does this mean double trouble? Ayeka says yes in No Needs! R&R!::updated chap 5 up::
1. no need for death!

No Needs!  
  
Saylor- hi all of ya people! I hope you like this chapter. I do not own Tenchi and Co.!  
  
Chapter one- No need for death  
  
~LAB~  
  
"When shall the specimen be ready for the final transplant, professor Miatakahasi." Asked a deep voice, the face was shadowed but the mouth and perfect white teeth could be visible. Professor Miatakahasi was a recent galaxy academy graduate, who was once a student of the famous Washu. But that was over 5,000 years ago before she disappeared, her teacher that is called her Mia for short; she had big brown eyes hidden behind her long locks that were a deep shade of emerald green. Mia was lean and tall, and to most men quite a beauty.  
  
"What do you mean, sir?" she asked somewhat confused by his  
  
question. He gave a deep chuckle, "Why professor don't tell me  
  
you don't know that the final procedure is death for the  
  
specimen, but unstoppable power to rule the galaxy even the  
  
universe for me." His grin was so evil it wasn't normal or un-  
  
normal. Mia was taken aback, "Sir, that wasn't part of the  
  
agreement, you said no lives would be lost, no one would be  
  
killed!" Mia said quite alarmed.  
  
He gave his little chuckle, "None worth losing,  
  
professor." Mia was appalled. The last 16 years she spent  
  
working on this project, this girl, the specimen, was living.  
  
She knew she shouldn't grow attached, but she couldn't help it.  
  
The screen went off, as Mia walked over to the tank holding a  
  
young girl with 3 gems on her body. 1 on each wrist and one on  
  
her throat, the red gleamed in the clear tank. The girl's naked  
  
body was curled in a fetal position, and Mia shivered, she could  
  
have sworn she saw the girl's body shake as if she was afraid.  
  
"I can't let this happen, she's part of Washu," she thought  
  
quietly. Then she knew what she had to do to save this child,  
  
she had to find Washu. Mia went over to the computer console,  
  
'maybe I can buy you some time, child' Mia thought as she erased  
  
information and started putting security blocks on all  
  
accessible information. She then gathered her things and tried  
  
walking not to quickly out of the corridor.  
  
"Stop! Stop her before she gets away!" yelled an unknown voice.  
  
'Shit my cover's blown' Mia thought as she ran to the escape  
  
pods. All of a sudden Mia felt a sharp pain at her side; she  
  
reached down and felt her warm blood gush from her wound. Mia  
  
was then hit with another pain in her right shoulder blade. She  
  
could hear the guards gaining on her, she saw a pod open, she  
  
had only one choice so she sprinted sixty yards and hit the  
  
escape pod button that closed the doors and she was shot into  
  
space. Before Mia blacked out, she saw the coordinates on the  
  
graph; she was heading to earth, then darkness.  
  
~ * The Mind of Child*~  
  
I'm scared, what is going to happen to me? Who am I?  
  
What am I floating in? Who is that, or what is that creature  
  
standing in front of me? Why do I feel alone?  
  
~*End Mind of Child*~  
  
~*Misaki Residence*~  
  
Everyone is in the wash-house, Ryoko, Mihoshi, Kiyone,  
  
Ayeka, and Washu are drinking some sake as Sasami Ryo-ohki are  
  
playing a game of Marco- meow. "Marco!" yelled Sasami as she  
  
splashed around feeling for Ryo-ohki. Ryo-ohki was in her adult  
  
from and was very happy "Meow" she meowed, narrowly dodging  
  
Sasami's lunge. But to Sasami's dismay she knocked the sake into  
  
the water. Sasami opened her purple pink eyes and answered  
  
"oops." Out of all the girls came an angry cry, except from  
  
Washu, who was asleep. After drinking too much that is.  
  
Meanwhile, Tenchi was too embarrassed of his dad and  
  
grandpa who were spying on the girls. Both came back with  
  
tissues up their noses after watching the naked girls like the  
  
perverts they were and had a nose bleed. "I can't believe you  
  
two, why," but Tenchi was cut off by a huge explosion outside.  
  
~*Back to the Professor*~  
  
Mia was awakened by a huge impact, she tried to stand up  
  
but couldn't. 'Damn that impact must have broken my legs' then  
  
something caught her eye, red was flashing in the room, she had  
  
to get out before her pod blew up!  
  
She used her only good arm and tried dragging herself  
  
out. She was surrounded by fire and blood was everywhere. 'I  
  
can't do it, I'm sorry child.' She thought crying, giving up.  
  
Then out of nowhere a pair of arms picked her up and took her  
  
out of the fire. She looked up and thought it was the child.  
  
"Child?" she asked.  
  
~*Outside*~  
  
Ryoko was the first one out and saw the wreckage. Then  
  
she heard crying. 'Shit, why did someone have to be in there!'  
  
she thought to herself, as she flew into the death pit of  
  
flames. Her amber eyes quickly found a woman lying on the  
  
ground, badly hurt. Both legs were broken so was an arm, she had  
  
a bad gash in her side and blood was everywhere in puddles and  
  
splashes around her. Ryoko quickly picked the woman up and  
  
started to leave when she was startled when the woman asked  
  
"Child?" Ryoko finally flew out of the wreckage and gently laid  
  
the woman on the ground, her emerald hair stuck together with  
  
her blood. Then the pod exploded, Ryoko quickly covered the  
  
injured woman.  
  
Ayeka showed up with and quickly she shielded all three  
  
of them. Tenchi ran up along with everyone else they were all  
  
out of breath. Washu then very startled said "Miatakahasi?"  
  
"Wow, do you know her, Washu?" asked Mihoshi, dumbstruck  
  
her blue eyes showed her confusion. Kiyone then said in a very  
  
official voice, "Ah, Miatakahasi is wanted for treason to the  
  
Jurai royal family, she had participated in many illegal  
  
activities." Everyone was shocked, but Samsami didn't care and  
  
shot back, "But she's badly hurt," she was going to say more but  
  
she Mia interrupted. "I don't have time for this. I'm going to  
  
die and no one can stop this, uhg, professor Washu. I did  
  
something I truly regret. You taught me everything you knew  
  
and," Mia coughed up blood. Her ribs were broken and slashed her  
  
lungs which were slowly filling with blood. "Washu, your  
  
creation of Ryoko was successfully redone from your ova, and  
  
your notes and research. But he lied to me; the bastard told me  
  
no one would die. Washu, they're going to kill her, she's" more  
  
blood came up. "She's, you must feel her thoughts Washu, and  
  
she's like Ryoko, your child." She was loosing her strength and  
  
fast.  
  
"Come, we have to help you, you need to rest." Tenchi  
  
said, while trying to help her without making the damage any  
  
worse than it was.  
  
"No, damn mitt, it's too late for me, save her Washu  
  
before they cut her up and steal her power, I tried to slow down  
  
the plan and as you can see, this is my outcome. Washu, I'm  
  
sor.." then Mia died before she could say her apology to her  
  
teacher and only friend. Sasami buried her face into Ayekas side  
  
and cried. Everyone was stunned; Tenchi's grandpa bend down  
  
closed her eyes and said a prayer for her soul to pass safely to  
  
the great beyond.  
  
Mia was buried up in the mountains under a willow tree  
  
which was surrounded by wild flowers. Washu had engraved on her  
  
tombstone, 'Here lies Miatakahasi, Miko who I, Washu, forgive  
  
for all the wrong she had done.' Everyone left flowers on her  
  
grave said a prayer and went back to the house in silence.  
  
That night Washu dreamt of her pupil Mia, she remembered how her  
  
long green tussles would flow around her brown eyes sparkled  
  
with devotion. Then she was young and innocent then after  
  
Kagato kidnapped Washu this pupil went down the wrong path.  
  
Washu was then standing in an open field with wild flowers that  
  
grew on Jurai, Washu looked around her she was wearing her  
  
galaxy academy uniform. 'Washu' a faint but familiar voice rang  
  
out to her. Washu turned and was greeted with big brown eyes  
  
'She's waiting for you' she said.  
  
'Who Mia who is waiting for me?' Washu asked with an arm  
  
extended to Mia, but hesitated afraid if she touched her she  
  
would disappear. 'Your daughter' she replied smiling 'But Ryoko  
  
I can see her anytime' said Washu a bit confused. Then Mia  
  
frowned 'No not Ryoko Your baby, is alone she needs you Washu  
  
she needs her mother' then Washu blinked and looked at her  
  
friend who looked the she had died 'save her Washu save her' she  
  
stated blood gushing from her mouth.  
  
Washu woke up with a start her green eyes brimming with tears,  
  
her red hair stuck to her body. She was sweating and breathing  
  
deeply. Then she looked up and yelled "My baby!"  
  
~end chapter one~  
  
Saylor - dang, that's the longest chapter I've ever written. It took me 8 pages of notebook paper to write. Sorry sad, now before I write the next chapter I would like you readers to give me ideas please. But most of all R&R! Drop me a note! ^.^ 


	2. AN

Hello readers this is Saylor and the next chapter should be done by April so please be patient.  
  
From, Saylor 


	3. No Need for Patience part A

Hey Saylor here with chapter two! I promised in April and here it is!  
  
chirp, chirp  
  
Ok that is where you clap.  
  
chirp, chirp  
  
Oh please not all at once any who I don't own Tenchi and co!  
  
"What the hell is going on Washu?" Ryoko yelled as she teleported in her mom's room. Tenchi and the others followed suite.  
  
"We have to find, find" Washu gasped "what?!" Ryoko yelled at her mother. Washu turns with angry eyes and bam! Ryoko was out for the count. By this time the others realized that this was serious, "Tenchi I know that this will be a burden but can you please help me?" her green eyes gleamed with tears as her twelve year old face pouted.  
  
"Of course Washu." Tenchi answered back nervously. Ryoko floated back up "what the hell was that for mom!" she barked at Washu who answered back "for being a bad girl!"  
  
Everyone was confused, very confused. "Come to the lab!" Washu jumped outta bed and marched downstairs to the clos... lab. Washu stormed in and the others followed suite Ryoko was now extremely worried about Washu. "Uh Miss Washu why are we down here exactly?" Ayeka asked carefully, Sasami was by here side still just waking up.  
  
Washus' hands stopped typing on the keyboard, "Mia... came here... to tell me something important... and I dreamed about her ... and I have another daughter ... Mia worked as a scientist for a secret group that is founded by the royal Jurai family... that's all I can tell you." Washu finished and continued typing down on her key board.  
  
"Wait one minute I have a sister?" Ryoko said floating down next to Tenchi. "There's another demon running around." Ayeka was now beginning to get scared. Washu turned at Ayeka's comment with a threatening glare.  
  
She then turned back to her work and studied the result. She stood up fast and grabbed a little brown cabbit also known as Ryo-oh-ki from the floor and headed outside.  
  
"Mom! Where the hell are you going!" Ryoko yelled at her mother while flying through the wall. Tenchi and the rest of the gang came running out. Washu stopped 


	4. No Need for Patience part B

Ah, sorry that I'm so late in updating everyone! ;;; You know how it is with school and every thing, that and I've had deaths' in my family, my cousins baby was still born and my dog was put to sleep cause his kidneys failed him at the age of two. _Moment of silence please_ Well, as everyone knows I do not own Tenchi and Co.!

Special thanks to Deragonmaji, who asked me to continue when I thought no one liked my story --;;; yes, I know that I'm pathetic so here you go!

Chapter Two B

"Mom! Where the hell are you going!" Ryoko yelled at her mother while flying through the wall. Tenchi and the rest of the gang came running out. Washu stopped then slowly turned around to show crystalline tears flowing down her cheeks.

Ryoko and the others were taken back by this, Washu was strong and never showed anything like this before. The moon illuminated half her face as she began "You... just don't understand... that there is another ... little me around some where scared... maybe feeling lost and alone,"

"Mom..." Ryoko said softly as she descended to the ground next to her creator, her flesh and blood, her mother. Washus' shoulders lowered as she began sobbing.

"Miss Washu..." Ayeka began but didn't know what else to say, she was at a lost for words.

Just then Tenchi took a step towards Washus' form and put his hand on her shoulder "Washu, lets' go find your child." He said as he smiled warmly to her.

"You mean you want to help me? But why?" Washu asked as she looked up to Tenchi, "Well for one thing you've done so much for us and that in a weird way, were family." Tenchi answered as his hand shot to the back of his head.

The Lab

"Well has is our little gem harvest doing, soon to be taken care of I hope." Answered the dark figure as it hovered by the tank; watching the thing as he called it.

The man at the controls was very nervous as he slowly said in a small voice "Not quite sir, we are having difficulty processing the code Mia put on, it will take a while before we can access it."

"What!" he yelled as his fist slammed down on the controls in anger, "We don't have time, it was supposed to be ready a month ago! And by now I am sure that twit Mia has gone where ever her destination was and you try explaining this covert operation to the royals Jurainans and the grand council about this!" he screamed as a vein began throbbing at his temple.

"Sir, we need at least a day to crack these codes" the man began "Silence! You have 12 hours or it's your life doctor and I will see personally to your death." He said in a grave tone that sent chills down the mans spine.

"Yes sir, I understand."

End Lab

Childs Mind

S_omething doesn't seem... what is this presence I feel? I'm scared..._

End Childs Mind

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Sasami her cheerfully as she came up behind everyone. "Yeah!" Mihoshi said as she bounced one foot into the air and shot her fist up.

"No Sasami you're too young this could be dangerous," Ayeka said firmly to her little sister.

"We should report this to the Galaxy Police, then we can have back up." Kiyone stated as she grabbed her partner. "No, at least not just at the moment, this Laboratory is under Juraian protection since this is most likely a hush-hush project." Washu answered.

"What does that mean?" asked Mihoshi as she cocked her head to one side in confusion. "Grrr, it means that no one knows about it and that the odds of anyone believing us to begin with." Ryoko said irately, "Yes so that means we first need physical proof of this act." Ayeka answered as she pounded her fist into her palm.

"Correct, that and these two aren't taken seriously to begin with." Washu said as she turned to the others, "Right, so its best that Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko, Ryo-oh-ki, and I go and if we run into trouble we'll send for you guys as back up." Washu said pointing to Mihoshi and Kiyone.

"Alright sounds like a plan to me." Tenchi said as he held his sword by his side.

The four of them then boarded Ryo-oh-ki as Sasami and the others watched them leave "Please be safe." Sasami said in a low voice "Come back soon!" she said as they were out of sight.

"Hey mom, you know how we can communicate telepathically? Well can you reach my sister or can I?" Ryoko asked her mom as the space ship Ryo-oh-ki launched into space.

"No, there's something or someone blocking me from her mind." Washu said as she typed in the name of the escape pod that Mia had came in; 'I just hope we are not too late.' Washu thought as she watched her screen.

End Chapter Two B

Alrighty that has to be the best chapter I've written so far in this story lets' see if I can do better next time, ok send in reviews and tell me what you all like and don't like ok? Till next time!

Saylor


	5. No Need for Reuions!

Hey all this is Saylor and I am going to post oh wait if you can read this then it is posted well that was a waste of typing stop fingers stop damn it! They won't stop so let's go on with this chapter so enjoy....oh and I do not own Tenchi and Co.! Thought I forgot did you?

Chapter 3 no need for reunions!

Ryo-oh-ki

"Washu we have the coordinates and we should be there in about six hours hopefully maybe longer" Ryoko said as she was looking over her data, she turned to look at her mother every so often.

"We have to get there sooner what if they hurt her?" Tenchi said in a worried voice.

"True but what exactly are they doing to her or what do they have in mind Miss Washu?" Ayeka asked as she still tried to understand why anyone would want another Ryoko.

"I believe what this person is after is power, not the abilities that Ryoko can do but the fact that she could harbor the same gems though what they don't know is that Ryoko wasn't born with them I had created them later after she came to be" Washu began," The power in the three gems that Ryoko had once possessed were even more powerful than Jurais' own power and then some."

Now it had all become clearer, the reason they wanted another being that harbors great power.

"But, when she is bought out as soon as they see that she doesn't possess any of the gems they will destroy her, but then again that was their intention to begin with to pillage then destroy." Ryoko commented with great disgust in her voice.

"But I doubt that the Jurai royal family has anything to do with this, I know they wouldn't." Ayeka began, it was clear to her that what was going on was being done so under their noses.

Tenchi was deep in thought as he had pieced this together, "Is there any way to get there sooner?" he asked.

"I don't know, but maybe I can get Ryo-oh-ki to go a little bit faster," as she said this she began work.

"Mom what are you doing?" Ryoko asked as she was wary of Washu, who at the time was messing around with a lot of things Ryoko had never seen before then it struck her. "Wait a minute are you making another cabbit?!"

"Yes but this one will be better built, faster, stronger, and much, much more." Washu answered happily as she finished up her work. "And presto the greatest creation I have done yet in my whole life!" Washu said as she held up a black egg. Everyone falls down, "Not this again!" Ayeka said as she began to sweat.

"Ok so when is it going to hatch?" Tenchi said as he scratched the back of his head, a nervous habit. "Oh I forgot about that, I don't think any time soon." Washu said as laughed in a strange manner.

"What the hell were you thinking in creating some thing that wont hatch in time it is needed for, better yet why make it at all!?" Ryoko yelled in an angry manner. Washu walked up and grabbed Ryokos ear "You shouldn't talk to your mother like that, and it's going to be your little sisters when we save her." She answered calmly.

"So Miss Washu what name do you have in mind for her?" Ayeka asked as she laughed at Ryokos predicament. Washu came up next to Ayeka "Well I'm thinking about it and her name is going to be" but before Washu could finish the ship began shaking.

The Firing ship

"What the hell is that?" one of the men at the ships controls said as he watched a ship speeding closer to them. "Don't know better tell," "Tell me what?" answered the dark figure, "Uh Sir there is a vessel heading towards us Sir!" they answered as they stood up and saluted there commander.

He turned and saw the ship which made him snap at the men at the controls "Grrr what are you standing there for? Shoot the damn thing out of the sky!" He barked at the men.

"Yes Sir!" they said as they began firing.

'So this is who you turned to Mia; you went to Washu." He thought this as he began his way back to the Labs.

Ryo-oh-ki

"What the hell they're firing at us!" Ryoko yelled as she took command of the situation. "Grrr hold on everyone we're going in!" Ryoko yelled.

End Chapter 3 of no need for reunions!

Ok how was that? Not bad but now I need to ask everyone what should I name the child? Cause I have no clue! Well till I get a good name for her I can't write the next chapter so please send in your ideas! Thanks Saylor


	6. No need for Evil!

Alright, I know I'm **REALLY** late in this updated chapter but after some… interesting reviews ; one involving a whip, I think I need to give this to you no matter how short it could be alright so I do not own Tenchi and Co!

:Last time in No Needs:

'So this is who you turned to Mia; you went to Washu." He thought this as he began his way back to the Labs.

Ryo-oh-ki

"What the hell they're firing at us!" Ryoko yelled as she took command of the situation. "Grrr hold on everyone we're going in!" Ryoko yelled.

:Now back to the show:

"Hold on to your butt's cause this is going to be one hell of a bumpy ride!" Ryoko yelled as she got placed her hands on the two orbs that were set in front of her.

Ryo-oh-ki zoomed and dodged most but not all of the attacks that they were bombarded with.

"Ryoko go on the offensive!" yelled Ayeka as she fell to the ground, Ryoko looked over her shoulder and gave the princess a glare.

"Do you want to drive your '_highness'_!" she yelled back through clenched jaws.

"Uh no, no your doing a fine job Miss Ryoko; I only wish that you wouldn't get us killed!" She snarled back with clenched fists.

"That's it I'm taking over!" Washu yelled as she mauled Ryoko over and actually took over the controls.

"Ryo-oh-ki fire!" Washu screamed over the controls.

"Uh Miss Ryoko in this lighting your mother look really satanic" Ayeka whispered as she held on to Tenchi.

"Uh girls this really isn't the time," Tenchi started to say when they took a direct hit.

:The Firing Ship:

"Sir we made a direct hit! Sir!" answered one of the ships cadets with a salute to the dark man.

"Good, now take and place them in a level 12 security cell." He said with a smirk, and started to turn and sit down.

"I'm sorry but sir why don't we just shoot them out of the sky instead of letting them get a chance to," the cadet didn't finish what he was saying. The tall dark man had turned and blew his head off.

"Anyone else want to question my methods?" he yelled aboard the ship, all around their was silence "Well!"

"No Sir!" they replied back.

"Good" he said, then started to chuckle evilly.

:Later in the Level 12 security cell:

"I can't believe we got our butts kicked by those morons!" yelled Ryoko as she continually slammed her fists into the metal wall. "If it wasn't for the _'princess' _here we would've won!"

"Don't you take that tone with me this was all your fault being a show off, and, and"

"QUIET!" yelled Tenchi at the top of his lungs, "This is no ones fault, and this isn't helping anyone arguing about it, Washu needs our help this little child needs our help"

Ayeka and Ryoko stopped and looked at Washu, who's face showed nothing but sadness.

"Oh Miss Washu I'm sorry." Said a ashamed Ayeka and she placed her hands into her lap.

"Mom, I" Ryoko began but couldn't continue.

"Wait we need to contact Kiyone and Mihoshi! Then" began Ayeka.

"I've already tried all transmissions are intercepted, nothing can get in or out, except for their control room." Washu said in a stern voice "I know because I tried."

Suddenly the door opened and a dozen soldiers or so armed came in "Your presence is requested, this is a order not an option" sneered one of the commanding officers as he ushered them out.

"Don't try anything funny!" another officer barked.

:In the Laboratory:

"Ahh Washu, finally we meet." Came the cold dark voice from the shadows.

"Pro-Professor Kuhn!" Washu stammered out as she came to a halt.

"So glad you remember me," Kuhn said in a pompous tone of voice. He stepped out of the shadows his red eyes gleamed in the fluorescent light, his white hair was cropped close to his head.

He was a tall and somewhat handsome man, though the fact he was evil didn't evade anyone's thoughts.

:Till next time:

Alright now here is everyone's chance to help out in the story development here are the choices for names and their meanings

Nyoko – Gem

Kyoko – Mirror

Sachi – Blessed

Takara – Treasure

Toshi – Mirror Image

Yoko – Good Girl

Yoshiko – good child

Akiko – Bright Light

Aiko – Beloved

Dai – Great

Iva – God's great gift, yew tree

Mika – new moon

Miyoko - beautiful generation's child

Nozomi – hope

KEIKO: adored one

KIMI: she who is without equal

KIOKO: happy child; meets the world with happiness

Achika

Help me choose!


End file.
